Twisted Attractions
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: L gets kidnapped by an old friend, and the only thing that "friend" wants is a bit of revenge from the last time they met... until L makes plans to get back at him, again and again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! This is my very first BBxL fanfic, even though I wrote this with a friend a while ago. I hope you like it, and though I do have to warn you that they're a little OOC, but I _really _hope they're tolerable enough for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

Beyond Birthday watched as L walked down the street, and his look alike smirked. For once he was alone... and for once... Beyond thought this was a good thing.

L was so close to the house now. He felt like he was being watched, and it made his heart jump loudly inside his chest. He wished that he'd asked Watari to come with him to the cafe... Now he regretted going alone. Swallowing thickly, he entered the neighborhood, walking a little faster. No one was going to get him... He was alone. Besides, he knew how to defend himself... but only against someone who didn't know his way of fighting.

Unfortunately for the paranoid detective, Beyond was behind him before he even reached the house, smothering him with a wet cloth. L's eyes widened and he tried to fight him, tugging at his hand. He knew who it was even before he had a chance to look at him. His body began to feel weak and his world started to spin before he began to black out, leaning against his captor.

Beyond smirked as he looked down at L. "You shouldn't be so careless, Lawlie." He said casually, picking him up bridal style in his arms. L's head rolled against his shoulder, barely hearing the last words from the other man's mouth. He let out a soft whimper, not knowing what was going to happen to him now. He didn't have much time to worry about it before everything went silent and his body went limp.

Beyond smiled as he tied his wrists to the bed, before pulling up a chair to sit next to his prisoner, waiting for him to wake.

L slowly awoke hours later, feeling groggy and hungry, like he'd forgotten to eat again. He couldn't open his eyes easily, wanting to just go back to sleep and rest for a bit more. He tried to move his arms, but they seemed stuck. He forced his eyes open a bit and looked at his wrists tied to the bed post. His mind was still a bit foggy, but he knew what was going on, and he feared for himself. "Ugh... Let me go."

"But why? I caught you fair and square... Remember how you told me if I caught you, I could do whatever I wish to you?" Beyond asked, tilting his head. "Are you hungry Lawlie?"

L started to struggle again, jerking on the ropes that bound his wrists. "Nng... No. That wasn't fair. You... you must have drugged me with something... I don't remember..." He shook his head. "I don't want anything that you have to give me."

Beyond stood up and crawled over him. "It's not? You told me several times... and I did catch you... so... fair is fair." He said as his hand glided over his crotch slowly.

L pressed his thighs together and glared up at him, fully awake now. "Don't touch me! You're a murderer... and a cheat!"

"I only kill because they're evil... and as for cheating... I did no such thing Lawlie." Beyond sighed, looking a bit sad. "I'm not a cheat at all." His hands slid up L's shirt, tracing his abs.

L's stomach muscles shuddered at the cold contact, but he tried to keep his wits about him. He didn't want this at all. "You _are _a cheat. That wasn't a fair fight... That wasn't a fight at all. You knew the terms and you broke them."

"Terms? What do you mean?" Beyond asked, straddling him.

L's glare hardened. "Get off of me! You were supposed to fight me, fair and square."

"Like the last time you caught me?" Beyond asked. "You snuck into my home and tried to strangle me."

L looked up at him flatly. "Don't be ridiculous... That was a choke hold. I was only going to hold on until you passed out. You needed to learn a lesson."

"So you can make me pass out...and I can't knock you out? Heh... Who's the cheater NOW Lawlie?" Beyond asked, nipping at his throat, rocking against him.

L growled, pulling at his binds again. He brought his shoulders up to his ears, trying to find a way to make him stop. Unless Beyond untied his wrists, there was no way he'd get him to stop completely. "Stop it! I didn't try to force you to do anything with me!" He said, bringing his legs up to try and kick him away.

"You wanted to force me into prison... but I don't want to do that... I want something else." Beyond said, before taking L's face in his hands, and forcing a kiss from him.

L made a noise and turned his face away, but not before biting harshly at his lip. He wiped his lips on his shoulder, starting to get frustrated with being unable to move away from him. "I'll do it again too... Next time, I'll make sure you can't escape."

"That's only if you can get away from ME Lawlie." Beyond sighed, wiping his bleeding lip. "That hurt you know... and I was going to be nice. Must you always be so mean to me... even when I'm trying to make you feel good?"

L gave him a look of disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you, Beyond Birthday. You're vile, disgusting... Why, if I let you do what you wanted, it would be no better than being crawled all over by a _rat_."

"I know, but you told me I could do as I wish if I caught you... so be glad that I am being nice." Beyond reminded him, taking out a knife.

L swallowed, his eyes widening. He looked frightened again, trying to buck and kick Beyond off of him. "What are you doing?"

Beyond ignored him, as he cut open his shirt, accidentally nicking his peck. "Sorry." The criminal whispered, before licking his prisoner's wound, running his tongue across his nipple in the process.

L's body jerked, not used to the physical and intimate touch of another. He grit his teeth, afraid to struggle with the knife so close to his skin. "Put that away." He growled, feeling his wrists starting to bleed from the rough rope.

Beyond placed it under his chin. "Will you stop fighting? Will you behave?"

L swallowed thickly again, defiance clear in his black eyes. "Put... it... away."

"Answer... my... question." Beyond ordered, slowly stroking his captive's chin with the extra sharp blade.

L tensed, his hands fisting again, jerking harder at the rope. He'd take the bed post down if he had to. "I don't want you. I never have... you can't make me feel otherwise."

"I don't expect you to... I expect you to submit." Beyond said firmly. "After all... I won fair and square didn't I?"

L kneed him in his stomach. "_No you didn't!_" He spat, struggling again. "Let me go! You cheated!"

Beyond glared up at him, his crimson eyes flashing. Instead of speaking, he stabbed the knife into the bed post with a loud _thuck._ He glared at L, and through gritted teeth he said, "It doesn't matter, I have you and I'm not letting you go." He took the knife again, and tore L's shirt open even further.

L's hands started to shake, more out of anger than fear or anything else. "No! Beyond, stop this! I don't want to..." He bit his lip, squirming underneath of him, hoping beyond all hope that someone would suddenly come in and save him.

Beyond ignored him as he started undoing his jeans, practically ripping them from him. He kissed down L's neck pinning him to the bed to the best of his ability.

L shuddered, panting softly and still fighting. If he had to go through this, he would go through fighting. "Ow... that... hurts! You're going to crack my sides like that!"

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt... if you didn't fight Lawlie." Beyond whispered, pulling out a strange small bottle and opening it. "Drink this, it'll make it easier." For him maybe...

L turned his head away from him again. "I'm not drinking that." He hissed, then pressed his lips together. Whatever it was... he wasn't going to drink it. It would probably just make it easier for Beyond to take advantage off him.

The knife from before pressed against his neck. "Drink it." Beyond ordered.

L whimpered again, shaking his head. "Mm-mm!" He stared at the bottle, squeezing his legs together again. "You can't have your way with a headless corpse."

"Who said anything about me killing you?" Beyond asked, cutting into his collar bone. "I will carve you until you drink."

L cried out, attempting to turn his body away from him, but that was near impossible. "St-stop! I'm not drinking it. I don't trust you."

"Well too bad... I guess you can trust this knife." Beyond sighed, cutting deeper into his skin, sliding the knife across his collarbone.

L cried out again, shaking his head. "NO! I'll behave... Just stop." He said, wincing from the pain in his collar bone.

Beyond put the knife down, before tilting his head and placing the bottle to his lips. "Drink it all." He ordered.

L started to drink it, his tasting his favorite flavor of strawberries somewhere in there. He closed his eyes, a few drops escaping from the side of his lips and down his chin. When he had the last of it in his mouth, he couldn't help but to spit it in his captors face, glaring. "I hope you burn in hell, BB."

Beyond rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to drink it all... Now it won't feel so nice." He sighed in annoyance before licking the trail off his his chin. "Oh well... It's your own fault." He kissed him by force, as his hand slowly stroked L's awakening arousal.

L squirmed beneath him again, holding his breath to keep from making any noise, his eyes slitting. He didn't return his kiss, trying to keep his hips still on the bed, cursing BB the entire time in his head. Beyond pulled back, staring down at his prisoner, as he continued to stroke him, feeling the aphrodisiac slowly take affect. He kissed his neck, before gently biting it. A sound escaped L, and he already hated himself for it. He squeezed his eyes shut, pretending he was somewhere else... at home... eating a cake... working on a case... _alone_.

Beyond continued with his slow and tormenting touches, and slimy kisses, as he ignored his own arousal, just patiently waiting... He'd wait all day if he had to. He also knew that L would want it multiple times when it fully kicked in anyway.

L's body started to tremble soon enough and he began panting again, still refusing to look up at Beyond. His wrists were really starting to hurt now and become heavy. He decided to keep his mouth shut, because even if he wanted to ask him to cut the ropes, he didn't want to look weak. He _didn't _want this. It was the drink BB forced on him that made him feel this way.

Beyond used his free hand to turn L's head back to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Relax Lawlie, you're going to enjoy this... and I won't hurt you." He said gently, rolling his heavy balls between his fingers.

L shuddered, his hips rising off the bed slightly. He could feel himself losing control of his body and he tried not to think about it too hard. He knew he would be ashamed of himself after Beyond was done with him. "Wrists... hurt..." He croaked, squeezing his eyes shut tightly again.

"I told you not to fight so hard." Beyond whispered, licking his throat. I went back to slowly pumping him... waiting for his begging to begin. He bit into his collar bone where he cut him, licking at his wound.

The intoxicating feeling of Beyond touching and biting him everywhere was starting to drive him crazy. "Please... Beyond, they hurt." He whined, not even bothering to resist what his body craved for anymore, his hips rising and falling in time with Beyond's strokes.

"I don't trust you." Beyond replied. "Besides... I like when you beg me... What else will you beg me for?"

"Nothing. Just cut the ropes. I won't go anywhere... I promise." He said, his eyes falling shut again.

Beyond cut the ropes, pinning him to the bed. He bit his throat, as he ground his hips slowly against him. "Doesn't that feel nice Lawlie? Don't you want more?"

L's hands fell limply on the bed and he sighed at the relief he got from that. He looked up at Beyond with half-lidded eyes, not knowing if he wanted to even answer that question. If he said yes, he would be falling for it... If he said no, he could be in even more pain. He only moaned softly, turning his head into the pillow, his fingers twitching a bit.

Beyond sat up, pulling off his own shirt, and tugged at his pants. He leaned back down to kiss L, holding his face firmly in his hand, as he slowly began to grind against him again, rocking their arousals together slowly.

L made another noise, honestly wanting to just be left alone so that he could go back to sleep. He felt so cold, even with Beyond right above him. "Faster..." He mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" Beyond asked, nipping at his ear. "Didn't quite catch that."

L swallowed thickly, almost wishing he had more of that drink so that his mouth didn't feel so dry. "Faster." He said a little louder.

"Faster? Or harder?" Beyond rocked harder against him, slowing his pace a bit... despite how much his arousal ached for more then that.

"Ah..." He arched up against him, biting his lip to keep back more embarrassing noises. "Faster." He decided again, despite how good that felt.

Beyond did ask asked, while gathering precum from their arousals. After a while, he sat up and smirked at his tormented prisoner, before slowly inserting a digit into his entrance.

L's expression changed slightly and he tried to reach up to push him away with shaky hands. "No... Don't. Beyond, I don't want that."

Beyond ignored him, and continued to explore him, until he found his bundle of nerves. He pressed into it hard and smiled at the reaction he gained.

L gasped loudly, his holding on to his shoulders, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "More... more!" He said, moving his hips down to feel more of his fingers.

Beyond continued to stretch him, nipping at his shoulders and neck, until he was stretched enough, before pulling his legs open and up... and slowly entering him, biting into his neck.

L gasped again, his nails starting to dig into his shoulders. He didn't like the feeling of being filled so completely, but his body still wanted it, tightening and clenching around Beyond.

Beyond waited, kissing him everywhere...before he realized they were both ready. He slowly rocked in and out of him, studying his face.

L's hands fell onto the bed again, gripping the pillow he was resting his head on, biting his lip and moaning and muttering Beyond's name every time he hit his prostate. He returned his thrusts, one leg coming to hook around his waist, bringing him closer.

Beyond loved the way he called him... as if he were really his... but the criminal knew better. He thrust harder into him, and faster, as he stroked his arousal... knowing it won't leave for a while. The detective could come but that didn't mean it would end. "Lawlie," he moaned, into his neck.

L brought a hand to rest on the back of Beyond's head. Right now it was okay if they acted like they were together. There was nothing wrong with meaningless sex... or wishful thinking on Beyond's part. He nuzzled him, crying out near his ear as he came, but his arousal remained. Beyond came shortly after, but he was still aroused too. After all, he did have some of what he fed his lover.

Panting, he rolled L over, knowing that the both of them would get bored remaining in the same position, before entering him again, kissing his shoulders as he slowly took him.

L buried his face in the pillow, clutching at the only thing that he could grab at the moment. He uttered nonsense under his breath in different languages, a scarlet color brushed across his face, his expression one of pleasure. Beyond pulled all the way out, before slamming into his prostate, crying out his prisoner's name and tossing his head back. A shaking hand found L's arousal, and began pumping it desperately.

L nearly screamed, his back arching against his captor. His eyes rolled again and he pressed himself back against Beyond, fitting against him. He reached out, grabbing a handful of hair to jerk him closer roughly, turning his head to kiss him.

Beyond returned his kiss as he sped up, keeping his rough friction. They were getting close again... and maybe he could remain with L's desire for a few more times.

L came again, pulling away from the kiss, his body tensing. He relaxed afterward, his eyes falling shut. He was still painfully erect, but he was so tired that he didn't bother to care.

Beyond came short after, panting heavily as his arousal ached still... which brought a distressing smile on his face. He was happy he could keep going, and yet it was starting to hurt. He couldn't imagine how badly L would be suffering since he had ingested much more then he did.

L shuddered, curling up tightly, his hands slipping between his legs, squeezing and starting to pump himself, biting his lip, starting to inch away from Beyond to the edge of the bed. Beyond pulled him back over to him and forced him on his lap. "This'll help better." He whispered, nipping at his ear.

L whined, his head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. "Damn you..." He growled, his hips wriggling over Beyond's. "Won't go away..."

Beyond continued to take him, grabbing his arousal. "I know." He whispered, ghosting his lips over his shoulder, before biting into it.

L's legs spread out more, setting his hands on the mattress to push himself up and down, groaning loudly. "Make it stop."

Beyond sped up groaning loudly. "Lawlie," he gasped, resting his head on his shoulder.

L moaned, clawing at the sheets. He turned his head, biting into Beyond's neck. He felt like he wasn't going to make it for much longer. It was so painful, but he was finally starting to feel closer to finally being able to rest. Beyond dragged his thumbnail across his slit, biting his prisoner's lip hard enough to draw blood as he came once more.

L came again and he seemed to melt against Beyond. _Finally_ that ache was gone. "Nngh... Let me sleep..."

Beyond licked the blood from L's jaw, guiding him back on the bed, drifting off right next to him... forgetting to bind him again.

* * *

I know that was a little lengthy, but there's going to be a lot of smut up until the end... More fighting and cussing and L's temper getting worse and worse because of Beyond. Remember, your input motivates me to edit and put up more! I need to know if anyone actually LIKES this... Otherwise it'd be a waste of time putting this up.

* * *

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

When L woke up again, he felt sore and knew he wouldn't be able to move too quickly for a while... Which meant he wouldn't be able to break Beyond's face into his skull quite yet. Doing his best to keep quiet, he slowly moved onto his stomach, grabbing his pants with a shaky hand.

Beyond opened his eyes to find himself alone. Well... it was fun while it lasted...

L walked into the doorway, giving Beyond a dark look. He'd had to limp all the way home... Without telling Watari what happened, he stayed for only a bit before he realized that he needed to get his revenge. That anger wouldn't go away until he repaid Beyond for his actions. He narrowed his eyes, walking in to the room, shutting the door and locking it. "You're awake... just in time, too."

Beyond stared up at him fearfully. His body ached, and he was still groggy. "Wha?" He asked quietly.

L walked over to him, ignoring his aching lower back. He straddled his hips, pulling a dagger out of his pocket, keeping the other pinned down on the bed. "Keep still... and this won't hurt at all."

"Do you intend to make my death a quick one if I behave?" Beyond asked, giving him a bitter smile.

L gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you... I'm just going to make you suffer... I'm going to win this ridiculous game. You need to learn a little thing called humility." He pressed the dagger against his upper stomach, making a long deep vertical line before pulling back and making a line beside it to make it an L shape. "I Have a feeling you won't be bothering me again after this, Beyond Birthday." He said, going back up to make it look more like the gothic L he always used, the blood bubbling up to the surface quickly. This scar would never heal. "I'm going to make you regret what you did."

Beyond whimpered a bit in pain. "I... I will regret nothing." He forced out. "Calling my name that way... was worth it."

L's dagger dug deeper into his skin. "I _will _make you regret it. You always ruin EVERYTHING. If you ever try to touch me that way again, I will kill you."

"Even if you wanted it?" Beyond asked, his eyes wandering to L's growing arousal.

L gave Beyond a nice punch to his face. He looked down at the Gothic letter L on his stomach and smirked. It still didn't seem to be enough... he wasn't suffering. He pushed him onto his stomach, a hungry look on his face. "I didn't want it. I told you I didn't want it."

"You can say it all day... but that's how what your body thinks." Beyond panted, a slight panic rising in him. Maybe he wasn't so ready to die after all.

L pressed a knife to his neck. "How would _you _like it?" He asked. Actually... that didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. He pressed his fingers against his lips. "If you bite me, I'll cut your tongue off."

Beyond quietly took his fingers in his mouth, sucking nervously... before realizing what was coming. Slight panic came to him. Any other time he'd love to... but he was so tired. L pulled his fingers back after a moment, not wasting any time in plunging them into Beyond's entrance, not being gentle or merciful like he had.

The criminal cried out, burying his face in the pillows. He gripped one tightly in his hands, too exhausted to fight him.

L leaned down to bite on his neck, sucking at the pale skin and bruising it. "I won't force anything down your throat... because I don't think you deserve any kind of comfort." He pushed another finger in, smirking against his ear. "You're never going to want to see me again."

Beyond gasped in pain, but didn't say anything back.

L added one more finger before he pulled back again. He smirked again, nuzzling him. "Are you going to behave from now on, BB?"

"Yes... please... don't kill me." Beyond begged, looking up at him pitifully.

L set the knife aside and kissed down his neck. "I'm not going to kill you. This might actually feel nice if you learn to keep your hands off of me." He said, and slowly pushed inside of him, grasping his hips.

Beyond gasped, relaxing for him, before rocking against him lightly. "Lawlie," he groaned.

L grabbed a handful of dark hair. "That's _not _my name." He hissed, thrusting evenly into him, biting at his shoulder.

Beyond almost screamed, as pleasure filled him. "Ah... _Lawliet_... more." He begged weakly, biting his lip.

L started to move slower, keeping his eyes on his face. "More... what?"

"Harder... faster... Please." Beyond begged.

L smiled slightly. "Ah, so you DO have manners." He said, and did as he asked, rocking into him harshly and quickly, groaning softly.

Beyond moved with him, his pants getting louder and more desperate. He buried his face in the pillow, sinking his teeth into it.

L bit his lip, his movements beginning to be uncontrolled. "If you do things... that you are told to... you will be rewarded. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Beyond panted, looking up at him barely.

L chuckled darkly. "Good..." He said, before he reached down to start to pump him, feeling all too close himself.

Beyond came, screaming his captor's name, collapsing on the bed.

L thrust for a few more moments before he came, then pulled away from him. He kissed the top of his head, as a real lover might do. "Good boy. You rest up... and in the mean time, stay away from me." He pulled his pants back on before he left him, taking his dagger with him.

Beyond watched him leave, panting heavily. This wasn't over. After all... that wasn't a fair move L just made.

L sat in his bed, eating a piece of cheesecake while solving one of his many cases. He still didn't tell Watari what happened, and he really didn't intend to. Once he was finished he sighed softly and put his laptop down, going into the bathroom to bathe, stripping and starting the warm water.

A week later, Beyond was stalking his object of attraction once again... and once again, he was alone.

L was walking back home from an arrest. Watari had left him for only a moment, and he was sure that no one was going to try and haul him away again. After all, he thought that Beyond had learned his lesson.

Unfortunately for him, Beyond was just crazy enough to do so. He boldly walked up behind him with yet another wet cloth in his hand. L heard someone walking up behind him and turned, assuming it was Beyond. When he saw similar black eyes, he aimed a punch for his chin and then a kick to his chest, stumbling back slightly. "I told you to stay away from me."

Beyond dropped the cloth, but didn't stop coming forward. "Who says I'll OBEY you?" He asked, swinging an elbow, hitting him in the face.

L held his nose, glaring at him. "I do. Leave me alone, unless you'd like something else to go with that scar."

Beyond rolled his eyes, and charged at him again, punching him harshly in the stomach. "It doesn't matter. You're mine... and I can come for you all I want." He growled, grabbing L by the hair, before kneeing him in the head.

L was dazed for a moment, having no choice but to lean against the other man. "Augh..." He made a low blow and kicked him between his legs, holding his head. "I don't belong to anyone... Especially not you."

Beyond fell to his knees, holding himself. He sat like that for a moment, before getting up and charging at L, knocking him over.

L made a noise when he fell to the ground before he screamed. "WATARI!" He said, struggling again to get away from Beyond.

Beyond placed a blade under his throat. "Stop it." He ordered, pressing it tightly against his jugular. "I won't hurt you anymore if you stop fighting me."

L shook his head. "I don't want to go back with you! I don't belong to you!"

"Isn't that too bad... You don't fight fair, Lawlie... and you must pay for that." Beyond whispered, grabbing his arm. "Come on."

L jerked his arm away. "No. I'm not going with you." He said defiantly, crawling backwards and attempting to stand up.

Beyond sighed in frustration, before kicking L as hard as he could in the face, forcing him to pass out. "I didn't want to hurt you, Lawlie." He scoffed. "It would have been easier if you just come with me."

L fell and leaned against Beyond, his face throbbing as he passed out again.

Beyond carried L back to the bedroom he had him in before, took off his shirt, and tied his arms behind his back so he couldn't fight him as hard. The criminal sighed as he sat on the chair by the bed. He was so angry... and yet so aroused by his enemy's behavior. He wanted this little fight to last forever. His body began to ache as he waited for the detective to wake up again.

L woke up a few moments later, his face still hurting. He groaned, turning his back to Beyond and trying to put a hand to his face... Only to learn he couldn't.

"I see you're awake," Beyond said from behind him, as he gripped his shoulder tightly and yanked him on his back. The captive straddled his prisoner, smirking down at him. "Too bad for you... I forced you to drink it again." Which was partially true... he made him drink half, and drank the other half.

L squirmed again, trying to move his arms a bit. "Go away. I don't want to bother with you today. I'm tired."

"For now... in a moment it won't matter." Beyond said quietly, running a hand down his side.

L squirmed, turning his back to him again, closing his eyes. "I don't care if you're too aroused to handle it yourself... I'm too tired."

Beyond ignored him, tugging his pants off. "You won't be too tired in a moment... It's been ten minutes since I gave it to you... and in any minute you'll be aching."

L wished that he could try to slap his hands away. "Please, BB. I just need more rest. I'll... do this with you later."

Beyond stopped and sat on his hunches, and tilted his head. "Alright." He said walking away. "Have fun." He laughed darkly.

L closed his eyes, starting to get back to sleep. He began to sweat only moments later, that feeling coming back, and it made him feel miserable. "Nn..." He pressed his thigh together, opening his eyes half way.

Beyond's arousal began to grow all the more, as he waited patiently. Since his captor wanted to resist him... he was going to make him pay for it.

L whined loudly, rolling onto his stomach to press his arousal against the mattress. He pressed his face into the pillows, hoping that Beyond didn't hear him. But of course Beyond heard him, and smiled a bit, cupping his own source of sexual torment. L's hips started to wiggle on the bed, his hands fisting. At least BB could try to relieve himself... It was impossible for the detective.

Beyond walked back in the room and almost laughed. "Aww, poor Lawlie... Are you dying?" He asked.

L ignored him, closing his eyes. He bit into the pillow, muffling his noises.

"You know... this might kill you... Especially since I'm going to relieve myself right here." Beyond sat in his chair and undid his pants, sighing as his arousal finally broke free. He slowly began to stroke himself, staring at his prisoner, with lust in his eyes.

L whined again, jerking at the ropes again. He knew what Beyond was trying to do. He wasn't going to tell him to take him. He wasn't THAT shameless. "Go... crawl in a whole... and die." He hissed.

Beyond ignored him, as he continued to lose himself in the pleasure he gave himself, hissing quietly.

L stopped moving, giving up on attempting to give himself some pleasure. He closed his eyes again, shuddering. It had to go away some time. He felt close to just sobbing and kicking the bed...

He rolled onto his back, lifting his lower body up, pulling his hands up from his lower back up under his upper thighs. Biting his lip, he moved his fingers to brush against his entrance, his breath hitching in his throat.

Beyond groaned watching this, just wanting to take him then... but he had to learn his lesson first. He needed to beg and give in... tell him how much he needed him.

L blushed darkly, knowing he would never do this if Beyond just left him alone. He pushed a digit in, desperately trying to look for his prostate, his back arching of the bed when he brushed against it. He gasped, biting his lip hard enough to bleed.

"Feels good doesn't it Lawlie?" Beyond dared to ask, his eyes slitting open. "Do you like it?"

L growled, already planning his revenge. His eyebrows pinned down, wishing that he could fight for himself again. He pressed his lips together, concentrating on the pleasure he was finally getting, turning hid head into the pillows again, away from Beyond to hide his expression.

Beyond gasped loudly, as he came suddenly. He sighed deeply... panting heavily... but of course he was still aroused.

L's fingers started to move faster and he panted, squirming and trembling. He moaned, his head tossing back onto the pillows. It wasn't as bad as last time. After a few moments, he came and relaxed slightly on the bed, pulling his fingers out. He was still erect, but it wasn't unbearable. He let out a heavy breath, pushing his feet under the covers, wanting to curl up and attempt to sleep it off. "Have fun." He mocked, turning his back to him again.

Beyond stood and closed up his jeans, before leaving the room, his arousal still aching. He knew later in the day it would be horrible again... but probably worse, since they didn't sate themselves enough.


	3. Chapter 3

L woke up a few hours later, shifting to pull this hands up over his stomach. This was more comfortable, but he wished his arousal would leave him. He pulled the covers up over his head, wrapping his fingers arousal, pumping quickly.

Beyond's arousal was sated for the third time... He just had one more try to get rid of his problem. He walked into the room to see L struggling under the sheets. He pulled them back. "We won't be able to sleep... if we keep this up..." He said quietly, straddling his hips. He pulled L up to him, and kissed him deeply.

L pulled his hands away to give Beyond a backhand, looking up at him blankly. "I didn't say you could kiss me."

Beyond grabbed him by his hair, tugging his head back. "I didn't say you could hit me either." He said before biting his throat, grinding against him slowly.

L grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him back. "I could have done worse, but I don't feel like wasting my energy on you today. I can fix his myself."

"That's not what I brought you here for Lawlie." Beyond reminded him harshly grinding his arousal against his, biting into his shoulder.

L grunted and reached up, jerking harshly on his hair. "How many times... do I have to tell you, _that's not my name_?" He was tired of the little nickname Beyond gave him. Whether he was tied up and kidnapped or not, he was still going to be defiant. He would fight as long as he didn't have a knife to his throat.

Beyond winced a bit, before shoving him back down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. "As long as you're mine you have no say." he whispered, before kissing him again. He nudged his legs apart, and teased his entrance with his arousal.

L sunk his nails into his hand, glaring up at him, jerking his head away. He wondered what exactly he did that Beyond thought this was so worth while. "I'm NOT yours. If I wanted to, I could go off with anyone else and do this. You ruined your chances with me long ago."

"So says the man drugged, tied up, and in my bed." Beyond said bluntly.

L narrowed his eyes at me. "Only because you force me here. If they ever catch you, I can charge you with rape." He struggled beneath him again, ignoring his urges. "Get off of me."

"But didn't you rape ME Lawlie?" Beyond asked, his grip tightening. "You raped me good and hard... and then you left... thinking I'd accept that... Did you really think I would? Are you that stupid, Lawlie, or did you WANT me to come for you again, and take you once more... making you mine forever?" Beyond demanded, gripping his thighs tightly.

L scoffed and rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between you and I... You actually wanted me to do that. I could see it... I don't want you touching me... I don't want you even thinking about me. You will take and bare whatever I give because you've always want my attention, whether it was the kind you preferred or not. I didn't and still don't want anything to do with you."

"What a silly excuse Lawliet." Beyond sighed, teasing his entrance with his length. "Your drugs wore off when you came for me... You were in your right mind. If you really didn't want anything to do with me... you would have killed me."

L started to squirm again, trying to sit up slightly to get away from him. "I only did that because you weren't suffering enough... It was the only way to get to you emotionally that I could think of. Besides, I don't kill people, unlike you."

Beyond stared at him in silence for a very long time, before entering him roughly.

L cried out, gripping at Beyond's shirt, his eyes screwing shut tightly. "Stop!"

Beyond ignored him, as he kept moving. "I think when you first came, you really DID want to kill me... but... when our bodies met... You wanted it again... if you REALLY didn't want me... You would have been too disgusted with me... to want this again." He panted.

L's hands started shaking and he grit his teeth. "Please, stop! That... hurts!" His hands started to dig into his throat, tears of pain coming to his eyes, his body tensing.

Beyond glared down at him. "I was going to be gentle... but you wanted to cause me pain... so I'm returning the favor." He growled, before biting into his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed.

L cried out, grasping the front of his shirt again. "Please! I'll behave, I promise!" He said, struggling to push him away. "Beyond... stop..."

Beyond slowed down, gently holding him as he continued. "No matter how you figure it... you're mine Lawlie." He whispered, before kissing him again.

L growled, turning his head away again, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "You don't love me... why should I accept something as ridiculous as that?"

"I'm not capable of love... but... I want you Lawlie... I... I need you." Beyond confessed, burying his face in his neck.

L shuddered, not liking that little statement. "No you don't. Go find someone else to drug and ruin THEIR life." His fists tightened in his shirt, not even feeling close to finishing. "Maybe I should make you hate me instead."

"Sorry... but that's impossible." Beyond said, nipping at his throat.

_Not for me_. He thought bitterly, glaring up at him. He had the urge to fight him again, but he knew he would just get hurt. "... Hurry up. I'm hungry."

Beyond grabbed him by the hair. "Shut up." He ordered, going slow and hard, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

L pressed his lips together tightly, muffling his sounds. His eyes closed again and he rolled his hips down to Beyond's, feeling ashamed of himself again. He couldn't keep doing this, or else he might end up losing his mind. Next time he had to be out... He wasn't separating himself from Watari.

Beyond pulled him closer, biting his throat. L groaned and threw his head back, bringing his arms up to wrap around Beyond's neck, tugging at his hair. After a while, Beyond's hand found L's arousal, and he began to stroke him in time with his pace, as he found himself losing control of his hips more and more. L gasped and panted heavily, feeling much closer than he had before. He lasted only a few more moments before he came, his hips lifting off the bed to press tightly against his captor.

Beyond came a few thrusts later, clinging to his prisoner. He collapsed on top of L, panting into his shoulder, shutting his eyes.

After L got his breath back and came down from his orgasm, he opened his eyes and glared at Beyond. "Get off of me now. You're done."

"You haven't learned have you?" Beyond asked, glaring back at him. "You're the victim... not I." And with that he allowed himself to go right to sleep.

L growled and threw him off, sitting up. "You're an idiot. If you honestly think that I'll let you just sleep on me, you must be a complete moron." He removed himself from the bed and looked around for a knife to cut the ropes. He was going to leave again, whether Beyond wanted that or not... and he even thought that Beyond would let him again.

Beyond sat up from the floor, glaring at him. "And if you really think I'll let you leave... you're sadly mistaken." He said coldly, planting his hands firmly on the bed.

L rolled his eyes, picking up his pants and pulling them on with a little bit of difficulty. It was so hard, putting them on with his hands tied together. "Shut up. I don't like you... I don't dislike you. I hate you with my entire being, and I'd rather put as much distance between us as I can. I'm not going to be your slave, to pleasure you when you feel it's right."

Beyond tackled him. "You have to escape me first." He snarled.

L started to thrash and struggle beneath him again. "Let me go! I'm not going to stay here with you! I'd rather _die! _Just being in your presence makes me want to tear my hair out!" He let out a scream, hoping someone would hear him.

"No one's going to hear you, and no you're not leaving. Not if I can help it." Beyond snapped, pulling out a knife and placing it under his chin. "Stop. Fighting. Me."

L shook his head. "No! I'm NOT staying here. You can threaten to kill me and cut me up all you want, but I'm going to fight you all the way."

Beyond sighed, before slashing his shoulder. "How many times must I tell you that I have no intention of killing you?" He asked, before dragging the blade across his belly.

L jerked at his ropes again, shaking his head. "I don't care. You're going to have to, to get me to stay with you forever." He looked down at the knife. "What are trying to do?"

"Nothing," Beyond replied casually, as he began to carve his full name on his hip.

He started to kick at his chest, attempting to pull is pants up again. "Stop! I'm sorry, I'll stay!"

"No you won't, you're lying again." Beyond snapped, glaring at him. "You always lie... and I think that's worse then murder."

"No, I promise. I won't leave." He looked at him, his eyes begging for him to stop. He would rather suffer with Beyond for another day than to have his brand on him. He felt more like an animal that way... and he hated it.

Beyond put the blade down, and dragged L back to the bed. "Lie down... and I'll get you some cake." He said coldly, before walking out the room and shutting the door... making sure to lock it behind him.

L did as he was told, dragging his nails over his hip. His entire name wasn't on there, but he didn't want to be reminded of this time once he got away from him for good. He curled up tightly and nibbled on his thumb, staring at the wall. Perhaps getting revenge was irrelevant now, and insignificant. Now it was a matter of escaping.

A few minutes later, Beyond was placing a plate in front of L. "Enjoy." he said quietly, before leaving him again.

L glared at it before he went back to scratching at his hip, turning his back to the plate. He didn't know if Beyond had put another drug in it... No doubt to make him sleep and wake up with another erection.

A few moments later, Beyond came back with his own slice of cake. "You're not eating." He noted, sitting in his chair.

L stopped scratching and held his hands close to his chest. He gave Beyond a dirty look. "I don't trust you or what you make for me, regardless if it is cake or not."

Beyond shrugged, taking his cake. "More for me then." he said blankly, before he started feasting on L's cake.

L growled again and closed his eyes. He was really hungry, but he'd had to go without before. He wanted to spout so many nasty words at him, but he knew he would get in trouble for it. Instead, he only mumbled, "Good for you."

Beyond finished L's slice, before starting on his own. "I didn't make this cake by the way... I got it from the bakery across the street." He said dully. "They make the best chocolate and vanilla swirl... with cream cheese frosting."

"I don't care." L lied, just as his stomach growled loudly. He couldn't eat with his hands, and he wasn't going to eat like a dog with his face in the food... and he had too much pride to let Beyond feed him. "How long will I have to stay with my hands tied?"

"Until I can trust you... which looks like never." Beyond said bluntly, finishing up the cake. "Mmm... that was good."

L bit his tongue to keep from saying something nasty. He took a deep breath. "You can trust me... I promise I won't strangle you if you cut these ropes. You know I'm a man of my word, if nothing else."

"Promise you will behave and do what I say?" Beyond asked, giving him a flat stare.

L thought for a moment. "I will do what you say, within reason. I will not go out to kill anyone... And I will do my best to behave."

"I don't expect you to kill anyone... I prefer doing it myself."

L rolled onto his back, holding his wrists up. "Cut them."

Beyond walked over to him, with the knife. "If you try to leave, I will hog tie you to this bed and keep you there until I feel like releasing you." He warned, before cutting him loose.

L glared up at him before rubbing at his wrists. They really hurt, and they nearly started bleeding again. He pulled the covers up over his body again. "Don't care." He said, closing his eyes again.

Beyond left the room, locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews. :3 They mean a lot to me. I just want to know if you guys are enjoying this or not, and you obviously are by your reviews. Thank you. 3

However, in this chapter, there are some emotional scenes and... it gets kind of OOC. I tried to alter it the best I could so it wasn't like "waaah!" so much... Trust me, it's a little better than before and I hope it still isn't TOO... well, whatever it is.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on!

* * *

Once L didn't hear anymore movement through the house, he got up and started to pick the lock. He was glad that Watari taught him how... He'd have to thank him when he got back. He finally unlocked the door and opened it slowly. He saw Beyond sleeping peacefully, and an evil smile slowly spread across his face. He wasn't going to touch him at all... but he would make him suffer. He went into the kitchen and grabbed all of the jars of jam, chucking them far out the window. He wouldn't be able to see the mess unless he went down and looked for the broken class and jam. It was only about three yards away, but that was fine with him. He went back into the room he was in before and locked it before he started to laugh. NO ONE messed with L without paying for it. He crawled back into the bed and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

When Beyond woke up about an hour later, feeling a bit hungry. He sat up and walked to the fridge...to realize all the jam was gone. "What the fuck?" He asked. Beyond knew it was L, but he couldn't prove it... But he still had something for him.

Beyond smiled as he casually ate the rest of the giant cake in front of L who was across the room from him. "This is REALLY good... too bad you can't have any NOW."

L stared blankly at him, despite the fact that he was _really _hungry. "Mmhm." He said, and then looked away from him. Of course he had to do something stupid, and then practically starve for it. "You know... if you starve me, I will die. Then where will you be?"

"Oh, you won't starve... I won't allow that... You WILL endure this punishment though." Beyond said casually. "Mmmm, cake."

L's eye twitched slightly. The ceiling was just so interesting now. He drummed his fingers on the table. "Hurry up. I'm still tired."

"Hurry up with what?" Beyond asked, tilting his head. "Do you want something?"

"I want to go back to bed. I'm tired and I feel light-headed." He said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Heh... What's the magic word Lawlie?" Beyond asked mockingly, taking another bite of cake.

"That's not my name. Please." He said flatly and finally looked at him again. "I would like to rest." Beyond cut a small piece of cake, and left him again with the door locked. L reached out and ate it slowly, even though he wanted nothing more than to stuff his face. When he was done, he didn't feel so weak, but he still wanted to leave. He wanted to be in his own home, with his own cake and his own bed.

As the sun began to rise, Beyond grew so tired. There was no way he could stay awake to make sure his prisoner didn't escape. He nodded off in his living room, unable to keep his eyes open.

L snuck out once everything was quiet and Beyond was passed out. He would soon come back for him. He didn't know when he would learn to run away and stay away, but he figured that getting him one more time wouldn't hurt anything.

A week later, L came back. He stepped in, seeing Beyond enjoying a jar of jam. "Hello again."

Beyond placed his jam on the counter, and gave him a cautious stare. "Forgot something when you left?" He asked.

L gave him a dark smile. "Of course not. I came back for you." He said, closing the door behind him. "You were right... I just can't stay away. I shouldn't have left."

"What do you want with me? To kill me? Torture me?" Beyond asked, not budging. "Should I be worried Lawlie?"

L's eyebrows furrowed and he gave him a hurt look. He slowly walked over to him. "I'm tired of doing this. We just end up exhausted by the time we're done... I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want to hurt you anymore." He gave him a smile and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Beyond's. "I'm addicted to you."

Beyond shivered, before nervously kissing him back, resting a hand on his arm.

L pressed him back against the counter, grasping his hips and pushing him up. He ground against him, his hand sneaking up under his shirt.

Beyond groaned, tilting his head to the side. "You're lying to me again." He groaned, his grip tightening.

L attached his lips to his neck, his fingers stopping at his chest. "I'm not." He protested quietly. "I'll be good to you." He said, his other arm wrapping tightly around him.

Beyond shivered. "No... I don't... don't believe you." He tried to push him away with shaking hands.

L ground against him again, taking his hands and linking their fingers together. "Believe what you want... But I know you want this as much as I do." He said and kissed him deeply. Beyond kissed him back, caving, despite the nervousness and hint of fear that clouded him. L smiled against his lips, unbuttoning Beyond's pants and trying to jerk him down. "I want to stay with you," he whispered, nuzzling him and biting hard at his skin.

Beyond gasped loudly, tossing his head back. He gripped his shoulders. "Lawlie... you're lying." He struggled again.

"Quiet." He ordered quietly, spreading the other man's legs apart. "Just relax and you will like this." Beyond did as he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The detective put his fingers in his mouth, wetting them quickly before he pressed a finger against his entrance, slowly pushing it in and out, watching his face, earning a gasp from the other man. L gave him a smile and made sure to brush up against his prostate, curling his finger against it.

Beyond gasped loudly, his body moving against his better judgment. "Ah..." L smirked and nipped at his shoulder, continuing to press against his prostate, slowly adding another digit, his arm removing itself from around Beyond's body. Beyond continued to press himself against his fingers, nuzzling him lightly.

L's free hand went to his pocket and pulled out something, kissing Beyond again to distract him. He pressed the syringe against Beyond's thigh, quickly inserting the liquid into it. He pulled back, giving him that same dark smile. "Try not to fight it... It will just be harder on you."

"Wha... What did you do to me?" Beyond asked panting heavily. He stood up on wobbly legs. "You... you lied to me again... I knew it." He fell on his face, his limbs too weak to carry him. "Damn you... Lawlie..." He barely got out, before blacking out.

L laughed and shook his head. "I'm just getting back at you. Don't take it personally." he said, though he knew he couldn't hear it. He got him dressed again before he picked him up and walked out, making sure to close the door behind him.

Luckily for him, Watari was out, so once he got home, he was able to go up to his own room easily without getting caught. He lay Beyond down on the bed, getting some handcuffs and cuffing his wrists to the bed post, before he stood out some rope, tying his ankles to the bed as well. He injected something else in him, which should feel familiar to Beyond when he woke up. Revenge was so very sweet.

Beyond's eyes slid open a few hours later to find his arousal aching like he couldn't believe... and he knew what that was. "LAWLIET!" He shouted.

L sighed from the opposite end of the room, sitting at the computer and typing away, while eating a piece of cake. "You don't need to yell. I'm right here."

"This fucking hurts." Beyond whined. "How long ago did you put this in me?"

L shrugged and looked at the time. "Hmmm... four hours, five minutes and eight seconds ago. Why? Does it hurt?" He asked, as if he hadn't listened to his complaint already.

"Badly... Lawlie... this hurts." Beyond whimpered. "Help me."

L laughed bitterly. "And why should I? You were so mean to me... Maybe I should starve you and take you whenever I like... or leave you alone to suffer."

"... You... you threw away my jam!" Beyond shouted. "Please... I'll be good."

L laughed again, standing up to go stand over to the bed, his fingers ghosting very lightly over his clothed erection. "I don't believe you. Unlike you, I don't let my lust control me."

Beyond whimpered, turning his head. "You... you started it." He gasped. "And... you lied to me again. Is that all you know how to do?" He shivered harshly as his erection throbbed.

L cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not the one that started all of this. YOU'RE the one that lied to me when we were still at Wammy's." He gave him a slightly hateful look before he squeezed him once and took his hand away. "I didn't want you... you forced me to like it and want more, and now I'm going to return the favor. Only... we're doing this my way."

Beyond turned his head, whimpering. "Lawlie... let me go."

L scoffed. "No. You didn't let _me _go. I'm just getting my revenge. Then you can go and do what you want." He straddled him, making sure no part of their bodies were touching. "Why should I help you?"

"I love you." Beyond finally confessed, turning his head.

L's eyes widened. He just didn't know what to say or do to that. There was no way that he was telling the truth... He became angry and smacked him. "Don't lie to me about something like that! You're just going to make this harder for yourself."

"I'm NOT!" Beyond screamed. "I'm not like you... not... lying about this..." His face was red as he lifted his hips desperately.

L pulled his fist back and held Beyond's hips down. "You said you couldn't love. I believed you then, and this is something I can't believe you about. You have to be lying to me."

"I only said that because I was afraid!" Beyond snapped, tears flowing freely. "You'd only hate me more... but I see regardless of what I say or do you will always hate me... even if I was a good boy like you Lawlie." The prisoner sobbed, refusing to look at ihm. "You never cared for me... always thought I was disgusting... even if I was trying to be good... I don't deserve you... or life... why don't you just kill me?"

L hesitated slightly, unsure if doing this would make him feel _too _bad. "You... you..." He lowered his fist, laying his hand on the mattress. "I didn't always look at you like I was disgusted with you. You just weren't there for me when I needed you the most, when you said you would be there. That's when I hated you." He sat up, unintentionally setting his weight on Beyond's hips. "I only let you live this long because I knew that you hated living, but you wouldn't take your own life. You're a murderer and a liar... You're much worse than me."

"You lie to EVERYONE... and I'm honest with my murders. I admit it was me and I hate lying... but you leave me no choice." Beyond blubbered. "Yet... I always believe every word you tell me."

L's jaw clenched. "Stop saying things like that! You're not going to make me feel bad!" That was just another lie. He was starting to feel horrible for his actions, and he hated it. "Stop talking."

"Even before I woke up here, I was hanging on your words... no matter how many times I tried not to believe them." Beyond continued as if L didn't say anything, finally letting his feelings flow. "I thought maybe if I made you mine you'd stop lying to me... and stop trying to hurt me."

L grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Shut up, I said! I don't want to hear this from you! You're not the only one that was hurt!" He moved from the bed, trying to keep himself from seriously hurting Beyond.

"I was wrong... but I shouldn't be so surprised. I'm ALWAYS wrong." Beyond said as if nothing happened. He arched his back, gasping loudly. "It hurts. Lawlie... make it stop... make it stop."

L jumped back onto the bed, putting his hand over Beyond's mouth again. "Shut UP! Quillish could come back any minute!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm not in the mood to relieve you right now. You'll have to grit and bear it."

Beyond shook his head, as his tears soaked L's hand. It hurt worse then anything... and it was driving him crazy. The detective pulled his hand back. "If you are quiet... then I might just do something for you." Beyond nodded.

L used his sleeve to wipe away Beyond's tears. "You have to stop crying first."

After a moment of struggling, Beyond's tears lessened as he let his gaze wander away from his look alike. L's hand wandered from his face to between his legs, slipping his fingers inside his pants to brush against his erection. Beyond moaned weakly, his hips arching into his touch. L tilted his head and started to pump him quickly, leaning down to kiss him gently, one of his hands going to the handcuffs. Beyond kissed him back as he felt himself getting closer, his eyes narrowing a bit.

L ran his finger over the tip before he moved his hand again, deepening the kiss to muffle the sounds, hearing the front door open down stairs.

Beyond tugged at the cuffs as he arched even higher against his captor's touch. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on kissing him back... only to realize that L's touches overpowered him.

L pulled back to look down at him, licking his lips. "Are you going to behave if I unlock these?" Beyond nodded, panting. L unlocked one of the cuffs, his other hand never stilling.

Beyond grabbed the sheets with his now free hand. "Nn, Lawlie... more... I need more." He begged.

L shook his head. "Not right now." He said almost coldly, his forearm starting to hurt. He pulled back, grabbing a napkin from the side table to wipe his hand.

"Lawlie this hurts." Beyond reminded him, near tears again.

L stared down at him for a moment before he leaned down to kiss him again. "I told you... grit and bear it."

Beyond turned his head away, biting his lip, as his member throbbed furiously.

L brushed a hand down his face. "You're not going to start crying again, are you?"

Beyond didn't reply, he just kept staring at nothing in particular, avoiding his tormenter's gaze.

L kept his eyes on his face and he unlocked the other cuff, but he still didn't trust him to keep still for as long as L wanted him to. "Answer me." He said, taking a handful of hair and jerking.

Beyond winced slightly, grabbing his wrist. "No."

L smiled and brushed his hair back, pressing his lips to his neck. "Do you want some jam?"

"Yes." Beyond said quietly, leaning into his touch.

L smiled and reached under the bed, sitting up and opening the jar, giving him a spoon. "Bon appetite." Beyond accepted it, eating it slowly. L lay down on the bed beside him, his fingers brushing over his thigh. "It's going to take a long time for me to trust you... So I can't let you go until then."

Beyond remained silent, as he ate his jam, taking in his every word. "Did you mean what you said when you came for me?" He asked quietly.

L hummed, looking down and moving his fingers under his shirt to trace the large 'L' on his stomach. "Which part?"

"... When you said you couldn't stay away from me." Beyond whispered, his breath hitching.

L frowned and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about it." He said before he straddled him, lifting his shirt up. He wasn't going to answer that question just yet. He pressed his hips against Beyond's lightly, slowly kissing up his abdomen.

Beyond gasped lightly, his hips rising to meet his captor's. "Lawlie," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

L's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's not my name." He found himself repeating, his hips stilling.

"Please don't do that." Beyond pleaded, staring down at him. "Please... I'm sorry."

L tilted his head. "Don't do what?"He asked, moving up to kiss him deeply.

Beyond kissed him back, tugging at his shirt desperately as he moved his hips against his. L pulled back, biting hard at his neck again, reaching down to undo his pants and kick them off. "Call me by my real name and I'll help you out."

Beyond shuddered. "L... Lawliet." He gasped weakly. "Please..."

L smiled again and reached into the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He spread it over his fingers and started to stretch him, making sure to find and hit his bundle of nerves. Beyond groaned loudly, arching into his fingers. L put a hand over his mouth again. "Shh. Stay quiet or I'm going to have to stop." He warned, though he never pulled his fingers away. "Does that feel good?"

Beyond gasped quietly shutting his eyes tightly. He grabbed his shoulder tightly, groaning. L rubbed his hips against Beyond's, starting to get impatient. He didn't want to hurt him this time, but he also didn't want to wait. Beyond nearly screamed when he found his prostate, throwing his head back. L pulled his fingers away, lifting Beyond's hips up to push his arousal against his entrance. He bit into his shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. Beyond bit his lip, choking on a scream, as he nearly carved into L's back.

L moved slowly, still holding BB's hips up. He bit his lip, moving hard against his prostate. Beyond almost cried out, burying his face against L's shoulder. His captor nuzzled him and sped up, kissing him again. Beyond moved with him as hard as he could, clinging to him tightly despite how weak he felt himself getting from feeling so close.

L pressed his fingers harder against his hips, feeling his face burning. If Quillish did find out that he brought Beyond here just to drug him and do this, he would never look at him the same way again. He felt himself getting too close, and reached down between them, pumping his lover quickly.

Beyond came harshly, screaming... even though he wasn't completely sated just yet.

L thrust a few more times before he came, resting his forehead on his shoulder. He continued to pump Beyond, nibbling at the nape of his neck. Beyond panted against him, moving his hips into his hand.

"La... Lawliet," he gasped tiredly. Some of the tranqulizer was still holding him a bit.

L hummed against his neck. He was too tired to go another round at the moment, and he knew that was what Beyond needed. Beyond shuddered, clinging to him. "Lawl... can't... ah... I need...more..." He struggled, resting against him.

L shook his head, lifting it slightly to look down at him. "I'm too tired. You will have to wait." He panted, now realizing that maybe drugging him that much wasn't such a bright idea.

Beyond kissed him weakly, before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily. "Alright." he agreed. He was so tired despite the pain, that in a matter of moments he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

More emotional stuff in this chapter, only it's not quite so bad as the last. OOC... more smut. I'm pretty sure there's smut in every chapter, so expect it.

* * *

Beyond woke up a few hours later, his aching unbearable. He looked down at L, wanting to pounce him. After all, he did do this to him. Instead, he kissed him gently, running his fingers through his hair. "Lawlie," he called softly.

L slowly woke up, not remembering that Beyond was in the bed with him for a moment. When he felt fingers going through his hair, he jumped, only to realize that he couldn't move anyway because of the binds on his ankles. He relaxed again, looking at him sleepily. "Hmm?"

"It hurts... please... finish me." Beyond begged.

L grumbled something and turned his back to him, jerking the blankets back over his head. "Give me a few more minutes."

Beyond ignored him, and pulled the blankets down some, kissing and nipping at his neck. "I can't." He whispered.

L sighed softly, keeping his eyes closed. He wasn't even half awake yet and he hadn't gotten his energy back from before. "You can if you ever want me to let you move from the bad at all."

Beyond pulled back, wishing he could at least roll over on his stomach. He whined, curling up into himself as much as possible.

L waited a few more moments before he heard footsteps on the stairs. His eyes popped open and he jumped up, quickly untying Beyond. He jerked him up from the bed and shoved him into the very large closet. "Stay in here, and don't make a sound. Okay?" He shut the door and dove for the bathroom, turning on the water. He heard a knock and Watari's voice. He poked his head out from the doorway, tilting his head. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? I thought I heard..."

L shook his head. "I'm fine. The television was just too loud again. Sorry." He gave him a small smile and his caretaker left, closing the bedroom door again. L hurried to the closet and pulled Beyond back out. "Shower time."

Beyond went wide eyed. "No, not a shower Lawlie... it won't leave... You won't let me do anything... and you're like that." He whined.

L cocked an eyebrow, jerking him into the bathroom anyway, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Like what? Naked? It's natural... you're naked too and I'm not acting weird about it. Just step in... I'll help you." He said with a smile, his fingers dancing over his lower back.

Beyond gasped weakly, his knees knocking. "That's not what I meant Lawlie." He groaned, doing as he was told.

L grabbed a wash cloth and poured some soap on it, starting to wash Beyond's body, keeping his eyes on his face. "What did you mean then?" He asked, sounding curious as he moved the cloth from his shoulders to his chest.

"I want... I need..." He said, biting his lip as he trailed off.

L tilted his head again, looking attentive as Beyond struggled with the right words. "I'm listening." He said with an amused smile as his hand went lower.

"It hurts... I want you so badly... it hurts... Lawlie... I can't... take it..." He struggled, getting as annoyed as he was frustrated.

L leaned forward to kiss him deeply, pushing back back against the wall. He let the wash cloth fall to the floor and wrapped a hand around his arousal, pumping slowly. Beyond kissed him back, arching into his touch, gripping him tightly. L moved closer to him, pressing his body against Beyond's. He wrapped his other arm around his waist, creating friction between them.

Beyond gasped loudly, tossing his head back. "Nn... Lawliet."

L bit his lip, his hand slowly moving further down his back. "Do you want me right now?"

"Yes." Beyond whispered.

L nipped at his ear, pressing a finger against his entrance. "You have to be _quiet_." He said softly, continuing to move against him.

Beyond groaned biting his lip. He couldn't help it sometimes... the way his captor touched him drove him mad. "Lawliet," he moaned, his head tilting to the side.

L's eyes slitted and he began to stretch him again. There wasn't much point in doing this, but he knew he would finish before Beyond if he didn't tease him a bit, and then the other man would still be desperate for release. Beyond bit into his shoulder, holding in his loud moans. His body shuddered as he rocked against his fingers. He held his lover tightly as his knees began to buckle.

L held him up, his fingers pressing hard against his prostate. He made a soft noise, his nails digging in to Beyond's skin. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers away and grabbed Beyond's legs, making him wrap them around his waist. He slowly entered him, biting hard at his neck to keep from alerting Watari that he wasn't alone. Beyond gasped loudly, tossing his head back. He wrapped his weak arms around him as tightly as he could. L shuddered and began to move, grabbing Beyond's hips to help him move up and down. He kissed him again, moaning softly. Beyond kissed him back desperately, grabbing the back of his head.

L's movements started to get quicker and less controlled, slowly sliding down to the shower floor. He sat back with Beyond in his lap, pulling back from the kiss for a moment to try and catch his breath. Beyond rested his head on his shoulder, gasping loudly against his skin. He felt himself slowly getting closer, which made him a bit happier.

L groaned and pumped him quickly again, feeling like he was unable to hold out for much longer. "Beyond..." He panted, nuzzling him.

"Ah... Lawliet... Lawliet... Law... ah... AH!" Beyond cried out as he came against him.

L's eyes squeezed shut and he pushed Beyond onto his back, thrusting quickly and desperately into him now. He came afterward, collapsing on top of him. He panted and rested his head on his chest, watching the water run down the drain.

Beyond panted quietly, now completely sated. He shut his eyes, wrapping an arm around L. "Thanks." He groaned.

L waited until he could breathe normally again before he pulled away from him, washing the sweat from his body. Once he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off. "Now... I just have to figure out how to get you out of here without Watari noticing."

"I thought you weren't going to let me go." Beyond panted, standing up tiredly. All he wanted to do was sleep.

L hummed, going over to his closet to pull out some clothes, dressing quickly. "I just don't know if I want to waste my energy making sure you don't escape some time. I _might _willingly visit you if you stop trying to drug me up and keep me to yourself."

"I don't believe you." Beyond stated flatly, leaning against the wall. "You're probably lying to me again."

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're the one claiming you love me. That's worse than what I've ever lied to you about." He sat down on the bed, pulling his computer up from the floor. "You have my word that I'm not lying this time. I will try my best to keep to my word."

"I'm not lying for the last time.. .and if you don't keep your promise I'm looking for you." Beyond said flatly, pulling his clothes on tiredly. It was all he could do not to get back in the bed and go to sleep.

L gave him a flat look. "I still don't believe you." He said, looking back to his computer. He was quiet for a long while before he stood up again and went to the window, opening it. "Come here, BB."

Beyond walked over to him tiredly. "I have to jump out the window don't I?" He asked quietly.

L shrugged. "Sort of. You see that tree? Just jump into it and slide down. That way you won't have to risk getting hurt when you jump."

Beyond nodded, before quickly stealing a kiss and doing as asked.L tilted his head. He only came because he couldn't bare to break a promise. "I would never come for you... but I was bored. Do you have anymore of that cake left?"

L watched him crawl down the tree, narrowing his eyes. "I'll visit you some time next week." He said before closing the window, going back to his work.

A week went by, and Beyond had forgotten L's promise as he ate his jam, going over the information of his next victim, humming to himself.

L was on his way to Beyond's home, pulling a key out to unlock the door. He had kept his promise, just like he said. It wasn't a lie, and he had a feeling that Beyond would be surprised. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, staring over at the man blankly. "Going somewhere?"

"... Lawlie?" Beyond asked, gawking at him. "You... you really came." It was allll coming back to him. He closed his file and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

L snorted and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him again. "I told you I would come to see you." He gave him a sarcastic smile. "Isn't this so much better? We don't have to drug each other to get what we want."

"Lawlie... did you mean what you said that day... when you told me you were addicted to me?" Beyond asked, blinking at him.

L blinked and gave him a flat look, shaking his head. "Of course not." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I never mean what I say... remember?"

"Then why are you here? Is it because I want you or is it because you wanted to come?" Beyond asked, getting annoyed.

L tilted his head. He only came because he couldn't bare to break a promise. "I would never come for you... but I was bored. Do you have anymore of that cake left?"

"Help yourself." Beyond said dully, glancing at it.

L went over and started to eat slowly, keeping his eyes on Beyond. "You do realize that if you keep killing... I'll have to chase you down."

"Even if they deserve to die Lawlie?" Beyond asked. "I'm already evil... so why not be a good evil... and take out the people worse then me?"

L's eyes narrowed and he gave him an odd look. "Why don't you just let me do my job? The justice system will take care of them... No one can be worse than you, Beyond Birthday. You're a murderer just like them."

Beyond shrugged, smiling coldly. "I know... and it's your fault you know." He said casually.

L only looked amused, continuing to eat the cake. "Oh? How is it _my _fault? If I scarred or traumatized you in some way to make you feel the way you do... I apologize."

Beyond didn't reply, instead he put his file away and walked over to him. "It's not funny you know." He said queitly.

L shrugged almost uncaringly. "I know that. I'm not laughing either. Tell me what I've done... I really want to know."

"You told me I wasn't good enough for anything... when I wasn't there for you... but that wasn't my fault. I tried to tell you... but you kept telling me that I was terrible... I was bad and nothing good will become of me." Beyond explained.

L hummed, tilting his head the other way. "I did say that, didn't I? Hmm... How absolutely terrible of me."

Beyond's fist collided with L's face, before he started to leave. "I think I AM going somewhere." He growled.

L stumbled back into the counter, wincing. He touched his face, glaring at Beyond. He stomped after him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him backwards, shoving him against the wall. "This is very difficult for me... It's hard to feel bad about something I've done that I've felt strongly about for years." He let go of him, taking a step back. "I was trying to apologize. You acted on your emotions too quickly."

"That is NOT how you APOLOGIZE to someone." Beyond snapped. "You don't sound sorry... at all... you were about to lie to me again. STOP LYING. Can you do that for one day Lawlie?"

L blinked and looked clueless. "Then how do you apologize to someone? Saying 'I'm sorry' is how you do it, right?" He didn't look like he was getting scolded and yelled at. In his mind, they were having a casual conversation. "I don't know if I can do that. It depends... What do you want me to tell the truth about?"

"What you truly think of me." Beyond snapped, turning away from him to get a drink of water, not wanting to look at him.

L kept himself from turning his back to him and walking out. His lips twitched into a frown and he looked away from him. "I'm only going to say that you could do so much better. If you aren't going to let yourself become something better than a low murderer, then that's your problem."

Beyond refused to look at him, as his tears broke free. "I'm only living up to what you think of me... it's your fault... it's your..." He choked down a sob, breaking the glass he held in his hand, ignoring the pain that it brought.

L turned away from him and actually rolled his eyes. He didn't want to make him more upset than he already was. He went into the bathroom to get some bandages from the cabinet and came back out. "Please give me your hand." Beyond didn't budge, he was so mad he didn't know what to do with himself. L cleared his throat. "Please, Beyond. Your hand is going to get infected if you don't take care of it immediately." Beyond gave it to him, avoiding his gaze.

L took his hand, getting the glass out of it. He dabbed at it with a towel and spread some anti-bacterial medicine on it. He wrapped his hand carefully, giving it a little pat once he was done. "What does it matter what I think? Can't you just be your own person without worrying about what someone like me thinks?"

"I told you before... I love you." Beyond said, wincing a bit.

L sighed softly, running a hand over his face. "That's your mistake. Even after all of those things I've said to you..." He shook his head, getting ready to say something that he might regret... but it was the truth. "I already knew you loved me." He admitted. "Why do you think I said those things to you?"

Beyond studied his face intently, and smiled sadly. "You're such a fool Lawlie." he said sadly.

"How so?" he asked, touching his face again. There was probably going to be a bruise, and he wondered how he was going to explain it.

"You shouldn't go out hurting those who love you... even if you can't return their feelings... or your heart might hurt all the more." Beyond sniffed.

L gave him a blank look. "I don't feel much of anything. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but hurting people is just in my nature. I suppose... I don't mean to. Even after all of these years, I don't feel bad for what I've done. Life is too short to regret anything."

"I regret loving you." Beyond said flatly, refusing to look at him. "That's my only regret..."

L nodded. "I don't blame you. I think it's rather foolish to love. Why don't you just stop?"

"I can't." Beyond confessed. "I've tried."

"Hmm... How sad. I don't really care how you feel or what you think about me, but I would like you to stop crying so much. How can I help you to stop?" Beyond only glared at him, remaining silent. L's eyebrows pinned down slightly. "I'm being serious, Beyond. I don't like it." Beyond still didn't say anything.

L's eyebrows pinned down slightly. "I'm being serious, Beyond. I don't like it."

"Lawliet," Beyond called softly. "I'll... stop killing people... if you tell me you love me... just once."

L looked surprised and went over to him, standing close to him. "Do I have to mean it?"

"That's for you to decide." Beyond sighed, shaking his head. "It won't matter anyway... if you lie to me I wouldn't be surprised, and if you don't tell me I'll just keep being who I am." He kissed L lightly, before walking back over to his table where he was sitting. "If you have better things to do, you can go now."

L followed him over to the table. "Beyond." He cupped his face, looking into his eyes, his own black ones blank and a bit dull. "I love you." He leaned down, his lips just barely ghosting over Beyond's before he stood and pulled back. "Actually... I think I'll stay. I can't go back with a bruise on my face, anyway. Quillish will ask too many questions."

Beyond's eyes widened a bit, and he sighed. "I'll stop killing people... and who cares what Quillish thinks?" Part of him really wanted to throw him out on his neck... but the other part wanted him... in more ways and reasons than one.

L sighed deeply, sitting down at the table. "You know what he'll say. He's just worried about me, but I'd rather not bring your name up. He dislikes you."

"... You could lie... like you always do." Beyond reminded him, looking elsewhere.

L nodded and sighed again. "I could... but there's just something wrong about lying to him. I don't know why..."

"You can lie to everyone but him... is he that special to you?" Beyond asked, getting a bit annoyed for a reason he couldn't grasp.

L looked to him, an amused smirk forming on his face. "Yes, actually. He was there when you weren't... Do you envy him because of that?"

Beyond went silent again.

L laughed softly, as if he actually found some humor out of it. "You are jealous. Hah! You're so... _cute_, Beyond."

"Don't call me that." Beyond snapped at him, glaring at him.

L laughed again, reaching over to the table to gently run his fingers down his cheek. "Oh, but you are. As menacing as you try to make yourself to your victims... I remember the old you. It's still there. It's quite... funny."

"The old me is dead." Beyond snapped, blushing a bit.

L rolled his eyes and grinned. "No it isn't. He's still there. That's why you love me."

Beyond shook his head harshly. "No." He protested again, standing up. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep."

L nodded. "I might be here... or not... when you wake up again."


End file.
